Rio: Fountain of Love
by Fang87k
Summary: Blu & Jewel become closer with their new life in the Amazon, and, find new friends along the way. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: A Streak of Blue

(Author's Note: New fanfiction time! This one is going to be based after Rio 2, it was going to be before Rio 2, but a lot of you wanted to see where I would continue with the Rio 2 storyline so I will.

This story will feature my OC and another OC of a great writer (who is Jewel's brother, and they found him after they got back from vacation in Rio, and he has a nest near theirs) you should all check out that I will put at the end of the chapter.

If you have read his stories you will recognize where the other OC is from.

This is set a few months after the end of Rio: Alone With You

I'm going to respond to 5 reviews relating to this story from Alone With You here:

Riofan2000: Well, be sad no more, it only gets bigger here on out in this story!

RIOlover100: Glad you liked the ending, and I plan to make more like it :)

Flufanator 2000: Glad you liked the end, and I hope you enjoy the new story!

jk7474:Thank you, I'm glad you think so, and you get to see where it goes on here!

Gerard Cypriako: Well, you no longer have to wonder what to do with your life, as the series continues here! And I'm really glad to hear that about the Fancademy Awards :)

Anyhow, enjoy!

~Fang)

~Blu~

Jewel and I were flying back from the short trip we had just went on, to see if we could find any of our past family members or friends that had all been scattered years

ago by loggers, and so far had no luck, I was hoping to find anyone else Jewel had known, mainly because I had no idea where my parents had gone before loggers

had come, or when I had been taken to Minnesota. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to find anyone yet Jewel, I was really keeping my hopes up for you... I'll always

stay with you however, you know that right? You are the key to my heart, and to my life, you keep me going everyday, it would not be the world without you..." Jewel

flew over to me, and in midair gave me the sweetest most heartfelt kiss "Much as I would have liked to find someone I used to know, you are truly all I need Blu, I am

happier that you came to help me try and find them then if I had actually found them, you are the world in my eyes, I couldn't bear it if I wasn't with you, I love you." I

smiled and flew in for another kiss. "I love you too Jewel." As soon as this had happened, I saw a streak of blue down in the forest below us. "Jewel! I just saw a blue

streak under us in the forest! We should go see what it is!" Jewel nodded and we flew deeper into the forest growth, looking for where the blue streak had gone.

Jewel spotted where a group of blue feathers were partially out of site, and we flew over. "Hello? We just want to meet you, we're not here to hurt you or anything." I

said and waited to see if they would come out. Slowly but surely the other blue macaw finally came out, eying us slightly suspiciously. "Who... Who are you?" He asked,

not giving himself away very much yet. "I'm Blu, and this is my mate Jewel, who are you?" I asked him in a friendly tone. "Well, I'm Swift, I had no clue there were other

blue macaws around, I honestly thought I was a loner and the last one or something." "Well, the good news is you're not, Jewel and I used to think we were the last

two, but there's a group of us living in the Amazon." "Yes, we live their with our kids, we could take you there if you would like, and we have a bit of spare room in our

nest, you could stay there." Jewel offered. "I think I would like that, I have no one or anything out here anyway, thank you for your kind offer." Swift said. "Well I'm

glad you decided to come with us, we're on our way back to the flock now, so if you're ready we'll continue on the way." Swift nodded and we all took off and turned in

the direction of the nest.

We flew the remaining hour's flight left back, and we struck up conversation with Swift, learning that he had been living in the Amazon alone for a while, and that was

pretty much all to it, and that he was just glad we had offered him a place to go with other blue macaws, and he would try to not be too much of a disturbance in the

nest, which we explained to him that we had to deal with our kids, he would be nothing compared to what we normally had to put up, and we all laughed at the joke.

As we approached the nest, Jewel's father, Eduardo, flew toward us. "Who's the newcomer? I haven't seen him around before." "His name's Swift, and we found him

on the way back, he was living by himself in the Amazon and said he would like to come and join our flock." Eduardo nodded. "Well, in that case, welcome Swift!"

"Thank you, it's an honor to be here sir." Swift said. "You can call me Ed Swift, but thank you for the formalities." Eduardo said. "Well dad, Blu and I are letting him stay

in our nest, we're going to go show him to it now." Jewel said to her father. He nodded, and we continued flying with Swift to our nest. We landed in it, and I pointed

with my wing to the topmost sleeping spot. "There's the empty spot, Swift, feel free to crash there, long as the kids won't disturb you." "Thank you, again, for letting

me stay here, and the kids won't bother me a bit." Swift said. "Alright, in that case, feel free to go explore around a bit, familiarize yourself with the area." "I'll do that,

I'll catch you and Jewel around later!"

~Jewel~

I wrapped my wing around Blu, happiness flowing through me to be back in our nest. I leaned over and whispered into Blu's ear "I love you Blu..." Blu put his head on

my shoulder "I love you to Jewel, my angel." I smiled and wrapped him tighter in my wings "Hey Blu, I'm going to go fly around a little, and see if Garrix is around." Blu

nodded "Ok, don't be gone too long Jewel, I'd like to enjoy some time with you later in the day." I gave him a kiss "Ok Bluey, I'll be back." I took off through our nest,

and out into the open air, searching for Garrix, firstly checking in his nest to see if he was there, and he wasn't, however I soon spotted him coming back form the

Brazilian nut groove. "Jewel! How was your trip sis? Find any family?" I shook my head, giving him a hug. "No, but we did find another blue macaw, his name is Swift

and he was living alone in the Amazon and decided to come back with us and live here, he's nice, he's going to stay with Blu and I in our nest." "Well I'm glad you were

able to help him out and bring him back, the kids have been trying to take advantage of me ever since you and Blu left! Just because I'm not their parents doesn't

change the rules." He said with a little chuckle, and I laughed along with him. "Yeah, they'll definitely try and do that to you if you're not careful, they didn't get on you

too bad though, did they?" He shook his head and laughed. "No, they were really well behaved other then that, just seeing how much they could get away with, like

later bedtimes and the sort." Garrix said. "I figured it'd be stuff like that, nothing Uncle Garrix couldn't take care of though huh." I said to poke some fun at him. "Nope,

I handled it all, no worries there." He said with a grin. "Let's head back to your nest, I want to see how Blu's doing after the trip as well." He said to me. "Sure, let's

head back now, I told him I wouldn't be gone too long anyway." I flew down with Garrix to our nest, the late afternoon sun lighting it up in a million amazing vibrant

colors, and I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, appreciating all we had here in the Amazon. We soared through the doorway of our nest, and I landed next to

Blu, giving him a kiss. "Garrix! How have you been? The kids weren't too much trouble I hope..." Blu said to Garrix. "Nope, not at all, it was a pleasure to watch them,

how was the trip? I heard you found another blue macaw." Garrix said to Blu. "Yeah, Swift, he's friendly and nice, not to much to his background, but we were glad to

be able to take him back here and have other blue macaw's for him to be with and around, figured it'd be a good thing for him." "I agree, probably much better then

just being all alone." Garrix said with a nod. "Well, glad to hear your trip was all good, but I'm going to go get a bite to eat and call it today, I'll catch up more with you

guys tomorrow!" Garrix said, announcing his departure to his nest. Blu and I waved goodbye to him, and then I settled down next to Blu in our nest, and rested my

head on his shoulder and felt his wing drape over me comfortingly. "I don't know about you Jewel, but that flight left me exhausted, I'm ready to sleep, I don't know

about you." I nodded in agreement as I opened my beak for a huge yawn. "Yes, that sounds amazing right now Blu, I would love some sleep." "We can give Swift a

tour in the morning, show him where everything is." Blu murmured, and I nodded in agreement, to tired to verbally respond. The last words I heard as I was drifting

into sleep was Blu saying "Goodnight my angel, I love you..."

Footnote: Hope you all are enjoying the new story!

Please Review if you have a minute, let me know what you think, as always, it's one of the most important things that keeps my stories flowing! :)

~Fang


	2. Chapter 2: A Fire of Love

(Author's Note: Glad to see you guys are enjoying the new story, I'm gonna try and have this one be more descriptive then Alone With You.

Again, this is 6 months after Alone With You.

If you haven't go read Garrix The Spix's story Rio 2: On Top Of The World, it's amazing and I highly recommend reading his stuff it's really good.

(NOTE: Even though they are the same characters, different things are going on in this story, and different things in Rio 2: On Top Of The World. ((We linked Ocs in these stories but not storylines))

Anyhow, onto reviews!

RIO2lover100: Yeah, and that's pretty much it on Swift so far :P

Fanfiction guy: Yeah, this is the story I can expand more with, and it's after Alone With You, 6 months after. And yeah I'll be focusing on Blu & Jewel don't worry lol

And yeah I'll probably put some ideas in, you've been a great help thanks.

Garrix The Spix's: Thank you, and indeed they pretty much are in PM, anyhow, glad you're liking it, and thanks for all the help and ideas you've given!

Ok, now onto the chapter...

Just letting you know now, probably not going to be very good, I was busy trying to get a few programs on my PC working right today, and I wasn't able to get much time to type... Enjoy anyway!

~Fang )

~Blu~

I awoke next to Jewel in our nest, and wrapped my wing around her as I smiled into the golden single ray of sunshine that was exposing itself into our nest, gently warming us.

Jewel was still asleep, and I absentmindedly began stroking her with my wing as I looked outside of our nest, thinking about how lucky I was to be able to have a mate like Jewel in

my life, and what I would ever do without her. "Jewel... You mean so much to mean, you have improved my life so much after I met you, I can't help but to feel love and happiness

when you're around, you just are able to make anything perfect, you are the definition of perfect, and you are the best thing in this world that could've happened to me." I saw her

slowly turn over and open one eye and blink sleep out of it at me. "Did you mean that Blu? That just absolutely melted my heart... That one sentence made much more then my

day, week, month, or year, it made my life... I love you..." I nuzzled her, burying my face into her feathers "Of course I did Jewel, you mean everything to me." She I'm return

buried her face into my feathers and we just caressed and hugged each other. "I love you Jewel, you're my angel, the wind beneath my wings, what drives me everyday, you are

amazing, you could give me the strength to move mountains, to fly around the world, I would do absolutely anything for you Jewel... And that's what you mean to me." I heard a

little sob from Jewel after I finished explaining this, and I wrapped my wing even tighter around her as she let out small sobs into my side. "Are you ok Jewel?" I asked, a little

worried. In mid sob she replied "I'm more then ok Blu... you touched the absolute depths of my heart, you are just... Amazing, you are the perfect one Blu, you could change the

world, I love you Bluey... Thank you..." She said to me and I felt her sigh in content, with a little sobbing as she wrapped herself tighter against me, I felt like I was on top of the

world, just knowing the Jewel and I shared this level of love was the best feeling I could ever have, and it just made me feel at peace with the world, I was in pure, absolute love,

and there was nothing I would rather be in, I loved loving Jewel, she was just pure perfection, and it showed in everything she did, she was just... a pure jewel. "Jewel... you are

my diamond, and I treasure you as you should be treasured... the most valuable diamond in the universe, because that's exactly what you are." "Blu... and you are the equivalent,

you are the most valuable sapphire, and I will love you until the end of time, nothing will EVER change that." I closed my eyes and locked my beak with Jewel's, warmth flowing

through me as we interlocked ourselves in each other. I let myself be lost away in Jewel, and it was like a paradise sweeping over my mind, just focusing on her and everything that

made her Jewel, it was just a pure moment of bliss, being able to be there with her, and just have it be the two of us, it was the absolute definition of heaven, I loved it, it was my

Cloud 9, and right now, I never wanted to come down, being with Jewel was the only thing that mattered in the world, and there was nothing I was going to let get in my way of

that right now, if anything ruined this I think I might've blown something, but I was fortunately able to continue my "Bliss of Jewel" and stay lost away with her, and just be

content with everything, and I lost track of how long we just hugged, embraced, kissed, and just were one with each other, and to be honest, I really didn't care, I was with Jewel,

and that was the only thing that would ever matter to me at the moment, the world could be ending and my thoughts would just be here with Jewel, and how lucky I was to have

found someone like her, it just made me fill up with pure joy. We just continued like this for most of the day, and one point Jewel locked her eyes with mine and I couldn't break

myself away from the crystal blue sea that was hidden in them that seemed to have come out just for me, and it spilled out all her love for me and how much I meant to her and

how much she meant to me. It was... pure love.

Footnote:

As short and bad as that chapter was, I hope you were all able to enjoy it, and I should have more time to do the longer update you all deserve tomorrow :)

Anyways, I hope you liked it, and please as always if you have a minute, review, and let me know what you thought of the chapter!

~Fang


	3. Chapter 3: Night Life

Author's Note: Glad to see such great reviews on last chapter! I honestly didn't know/think it was that good, but glad you all liked it! :)

Onto reviews!

RIO2lover100: Glad you liked all the romance! I'm gonna try and keep it up in this story

Fanfiction guy: Glad you enjoyed all the love between them, and yeah I'm defiantly going to try and have more of that between them in this story, and hopefully the rest ends up ok without every chapter taken up by extreme romance like that :P

Garrix The Spix's: Thanks man! Glad you enjoyed it, and believe me, I plan to keep it up, nothing changing that :)

Anyhow, onto the new chapter, hope you all enjoy!

~Fang

~Jewel~

I was laying in the nest with Blu, feelings of great joy and warmth still washing over me, and I had my wing wrapped around him, and he had his likewise wrapped

around me, and we wrapped in each other's love. I spotted Garrix swoop down into our nest, and I slightly blushed, wondering if his nest was close enough to hear

any of our love conversation, but then again, he was my brother, so I figured I would just ignore it for now. "How're you two love birds doing this evening?" HE said

with a grin on his face, looking a bit smug as he said this, and he laughed. I lightly smacked him with my wing. "Well we were doing good until you decided to so rudely

interrupt us" I said jokingly. Garrix smiled and replied "Actually I was wondering if I could take Blu off of your wings for the evening, I wanted to take him to this new

club that Pedro and Nico opened here, just have some chill out "guy time", you know? Come on Jewel it's just for one evening... Please?" Blu looked at me with loving

and pleading in his eyes, and nodded. "Please Jewel? It's just this evening and then I can come spend time with my diamond angel..." Blu's loving words were enough

to convince me, and I supposed he had given me quite the treatment today... I still loved spending as much time as I could with Blu, but I supposed it was good to let

him go and have some time, at least it was with Garrix, so I smiled at the eager pair. "Oh alright, have fun, and I love you Blu..." He leaned over and kissed me deeply

"Just remember Jewel... You are the world to me, you are the beat in my heart, the blood flowing through my veins, you'll always be on my mind, I love you."

I smiled and gave Garrix a hug. "Alright you two crazy party birds, get on out of here." They smiled and waved at me and flew outside of the nest and in the direction

of the club.

~Blu~

"Thanks Garrix, it's gonna be cool to go and check out the scene with you, I'm glad you decided to bring me along." "Oh no problem Blu, it's my pleasure, I figured you'd

wanna check it out, and I also thought maybe you could do something for Jewel like write her a letter or some flowers here, that's why I just took you, there's gonna

be a couple other birds here too, obviously Pedro and Nico, Swift will be there, I figured it'd be a great way to get him introduced to some other birds and enjoy himself

after being alone in the Amazon. There'll be some others, but that's all I can remember off the top of my head." Garrix said with a laugh. "It's all good man, and yeah

that's a good idea with the love letter and some flowers, I like that a lot, I'll defiantly do that, you have some pretty good ideas up there, you know that Garrix?" "Well

I'm glad you like the idea a lot Blu, and thanks a lot man, glad you think that I have some good ideas, I try." "Well you definitely do a good job there, that's for sure!"

We approached the club, with a suiting name, "The Wild" and we entered, it was similar to the samba club back in Rio, also understandable that they wanted it similar

to the home town club, but we looked around, taking in the well designed club, the dance floor, turntables and bar all fit in perfectly, and we saw Pedro and flew over

to him. "Nice place man, it's really bumpin' in here, you did a really nice job with the place." I told Pedro. "Thanks bro, means a lot, tried to make it like the samba club

back home, with a bit of a wild side in it." I nodded, and Garrix looked around approvingly. "Very nice Pedro, couldn't have done it better myself, it's gonna be a good

time tonight." Garrix said. I looked around, seeing who was here before it really became cranking, I saw Swift talking to someone, I saw Nico greeting birds, and I saw

Rafael, and a few others, I was glad to see a good turnout for their club just having opened. I was sitting a table Garrix, watch the newcomers flood in while

everybody waiting for everyone to get here so we could see everything unfold in the club right before our eyes, and before too long, birds had filled the dance floor,

and I managed to get out on the floor for a few rounds of dancing, not too much however, just enjoying the vibes of the club and that we now had one so close to us,

it was going to be a nice addition to what the Amazon had to offer us, as the beat pounded through the club, the bass moving the floor, I went back over to Garrix,

and proposed an offer to him, hoping he would say yes to a few good times. "Hey Garrix, this place is sweet man, what do you say we go and get a drink at the bar?"

Garrix nodded, "Sounds good man, let's do it." We headed over to the bar, where Nico served us drinks, and I almost immediately felt the effects as I thirstily washed

the first one down, and I motioned to Nico to bring me another, and I sipped on this one for a while, as I sat there with Garrix in silence, but yet understanding, and

we slowly just nodded to the beat, and were enjoying the music Pedro was preforming, and I was thinking of ideas in my head for what I wanted my letter to Jewel to

say, I already knew I was going to get her some blue orchids, they fit her perfectly, but I wanted to find a different way to express my love to her, after basically

spilling my heart out to her earlier today, I needed a fresh new way to let her know, and I thought to myself... how... and then, I got hit with how I wanted to do it: I

had been describing to her what she meant to me, and how much better she made my life, and how she was the wind underneath my wings, but this time I was going

to put that, into her beauty, how she had her beautiful shimmer to her wings, her beautiful blue eyes, how she was smart and intelligent, all that was going to be

wrapped up into a letter for her, and I thought it was an amazing way to let her know even more how much I loved her and what she meant to me, and how she

affected me and the world, and I wanted this letter to explain that all to her, I had Nico give me what I think was about my fourth drink, and he looked at me

skeptically, probably with the knowledge of what it was later going to be doing to myself, but I waved at him to let me have it anyway, and probably against his better

judgment, he did, and I drank away at it as I wrote on a nice looking piece of paper all the feelings I felt for Jewel, her amazing talents, her beauty, and her

intelligence, and how all of that made me love her even more everyday, and that she was the most amazing bird on earth, and she should never forget it, and that I

would let the world end before I could part with her. I looked up from the almost finished love note, and as soon as I did, I saw the room tilt completely sideways, and

I shook my head, trying to focus back on the love letter for Jewel, and I managed to put my finishing touches on it, ending it with a simple, Love, Blu. I ended it like this

because there was no other honest way I could think to end it, other then the words I wished to be able to tell her every step of my life, and so that's how I put the

end on the note. I decided it was time to leave the party, and go get the flowers for Jewel, I nodded goodbye to Garrix, who was probably almost as drunk as I was,

or he would've never let me leave in my current state, but I finally managed to fly out the door after three failed attempts, and drunkenly flew circles down to an area

where I knew the most beautiful blue orchids grew, and after barley avoiding a couple trees, and hitting a few as well, I managed to get down to where the flowers

where, and pick the twelve most, beautiful and perfect flowers of the bunch, and put them into a nice arrangement to fit Jewel's tastes, and I slowly and carefully

attempted flying back up, trying not to hit any trees and damage the bouquet of flowers, and after about a fifteen minute flight that should've taken two minutes, I

was above the trees and slowly heading back toward our nest, swooping through the air as things kept going in and out of their proper proportions, I was finally

about five minutes away from home, and barley managing to keep myself straight, and right as I approached the entrance, I hit right to the side of it with full force, my

wings wrapping around the precious cargo of the love letter and flowers, and I dropped to the ledge outside the entrance, and as I felt my consciousness slipping

away, I managed to call out "My love..."

~Jewel~

I rushed to the outside of the nest, having heard a big crash, and right as I hopped out onto the outer ledge, I looked around and finally looked down and saw Blu just

slip out of consciousness, and mutter "My love..." I saw a bouquet of flowers and a note, and I thought how sweet he was, before my brain kicked in and realized he

was unconscious, and I freaked a bit and brought him into the nest...:

Footnote:

Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter!

Sorry for the slow start of it but I head to lean on to a drunken love letter :P

Anyhow, please review if you have a moment, it helps a lot, and let me know what you thought!

:)

~Fang


	4. Chapter 4: Crystal Blue

Author's Note: Trying to push out longer chapters has been hard with work and school, anyhow, this summer when I just have work and no school, I will try and post much longer

chapters :) Until then I must stick to 1K-2K chapters :/

Anyhow, onto reviews!

RIO2lover100: Yeah, Blu and scotch could only end up with a crash into a wall eventually :P

Fanfiction guy: Glad you enjoyed it with the club, I was trying to just have somehow to have Blu be drunk and trying to be romantic :P And thank you, I'm glad you like my writing,

I try. And I'll be putting Mimi in, don't worry.

Anyhow there was only 2 reviews to onto the next chapter, which, by the way will have what I call a "soft lemon." Not quite getting to that level but kinda close. Anyhow, enjoy the

chapter!

~Fang

~Jewel~

When Blu awoke much later, the scotch he had drank at the club mostly worn off, I let him lay in my wings as he squinted into the air, holding his head with his wing… "Ow…

damn, I was either really, really, really drunk, or tried to fight something with my head… or both." I laughed and looked down at my confused Blu. "Well, you got really really drunk,

and tried to fly back here on your own and collided into the side of the nest… so you're partially right. Do you remember anything you did?"

He shook his head no, which I figured would happen. "Well, despite being drunk and crashing into the wall, you were really romantic… other then the part where you were knocked

out." I said with a joking laugh. He laughed along with me "So, what DID I do for you Jewel?" He asked. I showed him the flowers and love letter. "Well, you got these beautiful

orchids for me, and you wrote probably the most romantic and heart touching love letter in the history of love letters. He smiled, obviously glad he had at least done a good job

with his romancing when he was drunk. "So, what did I say in the letter? I'm sure I know, but I don't know how I worded or put it down." "Well, you put it on an elegant piece of

paper, and it explained how you loved me, and how my beauty reflected on you and how lucky you were to have me, and what I had done for you, and I was able to read this

amazing piece of work after I took you inside to make sure you were ok." Blu smiled and, put his head softly against mine, which made it sweeter to me, because I was sure his

head still hurt from all the drinking he did and crashing into the side of our nest last night. "I love you Blu, you never cease to amaze me with how far you will go to just impress

me, or what you will do for me, I wouldn't want anyone else to be in my life other then you…" Blu smiled before he responded "I love you too Jewel, and I wouldn't want anyone

else to be in my life either, you are the perfect one for me."

I smiled at him, putting myself closer to him. I then had a sudden idea… one that I liked… A lot. "Bluey… I think… I know how to make you feel a bit better… follow me…" I said

with a slight seductive wink at him. I didn't stop to respond or look at what I'm sure was a very confused looking Blu, I only went to the pool of water that was behind our nest,

and as I got into the pool, I began to seductively wash myself with the crystal clear pool water that was sparkling in the sun, and I slowly spun toward Blu, who was at the edge of

the water, and I motioned for him to come join me with a feather, while I gave him a sexy smile, and he almost trancelike came into the water, where I said "This is a little "treat"

you missed out on last night... I figured you still deserved it... Am I right?" I said, giving him the best "innocent" look I could, while I pulled him closer, and he just nodded and

came in, I immediately locked beaks with him, and began to kiss him as hard and passionately as possible, while I moved his wings around me, letting him explore me, and I

continued to just give him an all around treatment, I decided to swim underwater, and burst out with all my feathers slicked down, and I slowly danced over to him, making his jaw

drop fully open as I did so, and I just gave him a little "bad girl" smirk and continued to dance around him, this time my wings moving all around him, and I felt him shudder with

excitement, and I smiled and I slowly slid my beak towards his ear and whispered "You like what you see Bluey? It's a treatment only for you..." I said and swept around him,

pressing him under me as I went down and locked my beak with his once more, putting all the passion I could into it, and finally breaking apart. "That's all for now Blu, but I think

that if you keep romancing me like you've been, that might become a bit more... "Regular" activity between us..." I said, giving him one last seductive smile and wink. He stood in

our nest for a little while, stammering, before finally replying "I-I think that would be... An agreeable thing to have be a regular activity... And you were right, of course... It made

me feel much better, I'm on Cloud nine now, thanks to you my Jewel." I smiled and wrapped my wing around him, going on to lock beaks one more time, having highly enjoyed our

"private time" and wanting a little more of Blu afterwards...

However, it was getting dark, and I did want Blu to fully recover soon, so I decided that it would be best to go and get one of the mangos we had in our nest, and split that before

we both got some rest. "Bluey... Let's go spilt one of the mangos we have for a bite to eat, and start to put an end to this day? I'm sure it's been a longer day for you then me, and

we want to end it well." Blu nodded, smiling at me "That sounds wonderful Jewel, I think it'll be a nice way to end this day."

We flew over to the mango and opened it, taking it's delicious fruit into slices and eating, wrapped in each other's company with the orange glow of the Amazon coming into our

nest, it was perfect, peaceful, and we had each other, there wasn't any other way I would want to be spending the end of this day, it was absolutely perfect, and that's how I

wanted to remember this day, perfect, even if Blu was unconscious for part of it, it has truly been amazing, and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have Blu be mine.

We finished the mango, and we flew over to the nest, getting settled in, and Blu got in beside me, wrapping his wings around me as a warm protective blanket, and I sighed in

content. "I love you Jewel." I heard him say, and I snuggled deeper into him "I love you too Blu, thank you for today." "It was my pleasure, and in all respects, I should be thanking

you for that "treat" you gave me." He said. I smiled and put my head next to his. "Goodnight my handsome love hawk." I said to him. "Goodnight my beautiful angel." Came his

reply, the last thing I heard before slipping into the world of dreams.

Footnote: Hope you all enjoyed that chapter and the soft lemon, that was a test run with it, like I said, hopefully it was enjoyable :)

Anyways, please review if you can spare a minute, and let me know what you thought!

~Fang


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

Author's Note: Glad you all liked Jewel's little "treat" for Blu, anyways, onto reviews.

RIO2lover100: Glad you thought so, and glad I could make it that way

Fanfiction guy: Glad you enjoyed the chapter and thought it was good, and I'll definitely try and find away to put those into the story, probably will have the father & son in law talk

in there…

Anyways, again, glad you liked the chapter so much, and I'll probably look at Rio 3 ideas tonight.

It is probably not going to be a very good chapter, I am tired, had a very long & stressful day, but, I will try my best with this one, I hope you still enjoy it! Also: I put a new

background character in this chapter, we'll see if you find her.

Those were the only reviews, so, onto the story!

~Fang

~Blu~

I had awoken, feeling much better then I had been last night, partially due to the… fun… Jewel and I had together, and she had been right all the way, it definitely took away from

the aliments of scotch and a wall, and I saw Jewel was still asleep, and I whispered to her "Good morning my love, my diamond angel, I love you…" I left a note telling her I was

going to go get breakfast and see what was happening around today, and I flew out the nest into the golden morning air of the Amazon, and I soon saw Swift flying around, and I

flew over to catch up with him "Hey Swift, how's it been going?" Swift smiled "It's been going really good man, thank you, ever since I came here it's been a lot better, the other

night in the club was an amazing night, I saw you got pretty slammed huh?" I nodded a little sheepishly. "Yeah, I had a bit more scotch then I probably should've been allowing

myself to have that day…" I said with a little laugh. Swift laughed along with me. "So, have you seen any macaws around here that you… you know, have your eye on?" Swift

slowly scraped his claws along the branch we were on before he decided to respond "Well… yeah, honestly." "Who?" I asked. "You can tell me, you know that, I don't judge that

type of stuff." Swift still took a minute to respond "Well, it's Kate… I just really like her, she's really nice and affectionate…" I wrapped my wing around Swift's shoulder. "Well,

there's nothing wrong with that! If you feel like that, why not go after it? In fact, I know she's available for you bro…" I said nudging him. "Well if you say so, I'll probably try later

on then!" He said, with some obvious excitement and nervousness. "And one thing Swift - Don't be nervous. That's the only thing that'll mess it up." "Noted, but you really think

she'll say yes?" He asked me, still a little concerned. "Yeah man, I really think so, and it's ALWAYS worth a shot." Swift smiled, obviously happier after hearing this, and I was glad

to have given him some advice to go get himself someone to be with, especially after being alone so long, I was glad to help him out. Swift thanked me again, and he had to go

take off, and be ready for later when he decided he would pop the question with Kate.

I continued flying around, and didn't see anyone for a while, before I finally saw Eduardo, and elided I would go and visit with him for a little bit. As I approached him he looked up

before saying "Oh, Blu, hello, how are you this morning?" "I'm good, thank you for asking Eduardo, and I actually had a underlying question to propose while I have your

attention." "And what would that happen to be Blu?" He asked me in return. "Well, I would like to know why you at first, until the vacation in Rio a few months ago when I showed

you how I feel in love with Jewel?" Eduardo sighed, and took a moment to respond. "Well, Blu, and please, don't judge me for this, you know we are all on the same page and fine

now, but when you first arrived and were here well… My Jewel had just returned, and with someone, as her mate, that I as a father didn't know. I didn't know your personality,

who you were, where you were form, if you would sabotage the flock, a whole pile of things that could've happened. And, it took me a while for me to be able to properly judge you

and see that you are an amazing bird, and the perfect one for Jewel, I hope you understand that I just had to do that so that I could be sure myself that my Jewel was in good

wings." I nodded, understanding. "That makes sense, and, although I don't exactly like that I came off that way to you, I am glad we are over it, and also that you decided to

accept me, and I do understand that you wanted to protect Jewel after you had not been with her, so I can understand why you would've been slow to accept. But, thank you for

the explanation, and thank you for accepting me as your step-son. It does mean a lot to have your blessing and permission to be with Jewel, I don't think I even would, or if I did,

like it if I had to hide a relationship between Jewel and I from you. So again, thank you Eduardo." NE nodded with a smile on his face. "Now, this is the kind of thing that makes me

glad I DID give you my blessing and permission, because after hearing your reply and how you thought about the whole situation, I can see that you come at it very logically and

can understand even when there has been a reason for why somebody acted someway or did something, it was a very good way to come at it, and you have earned even more

respect from me by doing so, and I am glad you are able to do that, it is another thing that makes me know that Jewel is with the perfect bird because you are able to understand

things like that." Eduardo patted me on the shoulder, and we flew to go and get some Brazilian nuts, from the now shared nut grove. "Say, Blu, what would you say if we now used

the former "Pit of Doom" to just play instead of battle over the grove, you and Roberto could be the main players on our team and go against Felipe, and it could become a routine

between us and the red macaws." I smiled "I like that a lot Eduardo, I think its a great idea, I would like to do that, should we perhaps set up the next one for this upcoming

weekend?" Eduardo nodded approvingly as we each ate a Brazilian nut. "Yes, I think that sounds like it would be a very good plan, it could happen every Saturday from now on…

And also, Blu, instead of calling me Eduardo, you can just call me Pop, I think it's long overdue that you did." I smiled, grateful that he finally allowed me to called him that. "Sure

thing… Pop, I can do that for you. So, Saturdays, that sounds great, I can't wait until they get started and we get them up and going!" Eduardo nodded in agreement, his beak full.

"Yes, it should bring the blue and red macaws even closer so we will have better friendships with them, and be better allies, although I'm sure there will always be the game

rivalries, just this time it will be for fun, instead of our source of life." I shook my head in agreement. "Yeah, always better to just be doing it for fun then to stay alive."

We flew back in the direction of my nest, and when we got near it, we said goodbyes and went separate ways, and I casually soared through the beautiful crystal blue Amazon sky

as I looked at the amazing colors of the jungle it exposed, and I inhaled deeply, the fresh clear air like a fresh breath of life for me, and I sighed in content, I was enjoying the

jungle, much unlike my original thoughts when Jewel had wanted to have us come, and I was not disappointed that I was wrong. I soared through the open end of our nest, and

wrapped the now awake Jewel into my wings, giving my angel a loving warm embrace…

Footnote: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter despite the state I had to write it in, I'm sure it was nothing good or special, but if you guys enjoyed it, that's all that matters when I

write these, because I write them for you, otherwise I wouldn't be putting them on a site like fanfiction :P Anyways, if you can spare the moment and time, please give it a review

and let me know what you thought! :)

~Fang


	6. Chapter 6: Blaze of Orange

Author's Note:

Just want to thank the three people that have continued reviewing on this story, Garrix The Spix's, who's been a truly AMAZING help on this story, and just in general with writing

and ideas, and we're gonna have to find a way to do that dual story. And for the PM reviews.

Fanfiction guy, who has also been a amazing help with this story and ideas for it, and always reviewing.

RIO2lover100, for always reviewing and for just liking the stories in general.

Anyways, onto the reviews.

Fanfiction guy: I may do the idea with Roberto, and I like the idea of a friendship between Blu and Felipe, so that will probably be in it. And I'm glad you like the story so much, I'm

glad a few people are following this one.

RIO2lover100: Glad you liked the conversation with Blu and Eduardo.

Anyhow, onto the newest chapter…

~Fang.

~Blu~

As I held Jewel in my wings, I felt pure joy overwhelm me as I was able to be back with Jewel, and be able to have her with me, and just be able to feel the pure bliss she brought

me everyday, and how much joy I felt just being able to see her, and that we were together in a relationship, and that we just clicked with each other, and just seemed to be

absolutely… perfect.

I smiled with joy at this, seeing as it just made it a perfect setting.

I suddenly remembered, I would have to go and help Swift with Kate, and I turned to Jewel, not very enthused about having to tell her this. "Jewel… do you perhaps think you

could do me the biggest favor ever my love?" She turned to me, a little confused. "Well I'm sure I could, what is it Blu?" I hung my head in obvious shame. "Well… and I'm terribly

sorry about this Jewel… but I forgot that I would have to go and help Swift maybe get himself with Kate…" I shuffled my foot along the floor of our nest, shunning myself f or being

stupid enough to have forgotten to tell Jewel about something as big as this. Jewel sighed, and responded. "Well, much as I am a little disappointed that it takes more time away

from us, it is important, so you should go, but Blu… promise me two things…" "Anything my love." I replied. "We're going to have some time together later, and, if you could please

try your hardest not to forget these things." I wrapped her in my wings, holding her close and dear. "Of course Jewel, I would be glad to do that for you." She smiled, and I smiled

back as I flew out of the nest.

I headed for where I saw Swift and Garrix, and we could all see that Kate was nearby as well. I landed next to the pair. "How's it going guys? Swift going in to make his move

soon?" Garrix nodded, and Swift shuffled his feat on the ground nervously. "don't be nervous man, you got this on lock, just go up, and say something along the lines of this: Hey

Kate, I was wondering, I had a really good time with you the other night in the club, and, well, I was wondering if you would perhaps like to be my girl?"

Garrix said to Swift. I nodded, knowing Garrix was defiantly right, that was all Swift had to do, and then he would either get a yes and a likely hug, or a no, sorry. And if it went

amazing and perfect, Swift would fly out of here with his first relationship, maybe ever. Swift nodded, slowly calming from Garrix's words. "Look man, just go in there, pretend

you're asking something as simple as if you can borrow something from her." Garrix added on, trying to get Swift going in. "Yeah man, just do it like that and you'll be all set. Garrix

knows what he's talking about man, and if she seems skeptical but not answering, just add a little about how you feel about her." Garrix nodded to me. "Yeah, Blu's right, but don't

even sweat it Swift, you got this down. You spent a long time by yourself and survived, if you can do that you can go ask Kate. Now go get her man!" Swift nodded, and was all

pumped up now "Ok, ok, yeah, you guys are right! I can do this! I'm going in guys, wish me luck!" "Ok man, good luck, but you don't need it!" Garrix and I said in unison. Swift

flew down to Kate, and we could see the conversation unfold, but not hear what was said. We watched intently as she looked at him sweetly, as we saw him explaining what we

assumed was his feelings for her. We saw Kate wrap her wings around Swift and lock her beak with his, and his luck of utter shock at affection, something we thought he had

probably not had very much of in his life, and we were glad to see Kate except him as a mate, and we slapped wings with each other, and agreed that this was a really good thing

for Swift. He saluted at us as Kate drug him off in another direction, and we just smiled and saluted back, watching the happiest Swift we had ever seen go off in the other

direction. "Well, he nailed that like a boss!" I said to Garrix. "Oh yeah man, defiantly, really glad for him that he was able to, it's gonna be so good for him to have someone like her

in his life, it's gonna be actually life changing, and that's perfect, because he has been alone for waaaaay to long, it would just shatter you, I'm surprised he made it through being

alone so much, although I am very glad he did make it through." Garrix said with a smile. "Well, what did we tell him? He did great. Although, I think some of the credit has to go

to you Garrix, you gave him all that pump up to go and do that for himself." "Oh come on man, it wasn't me, he had to do it himself." "Well yes, he did have to, but I think that it

would've been really hard for him too if you hadn't helped him." "Ok ok, Blu, I get your point, and I'm glad I was able to help him with something like that, it makes me feel really

glad that I able to help him achieve that." "Yeah man, for sure. Now, I have to get back to Jewel, I helped Swift, now, she said she would want some time with me, I need to but

down on my activities, happy wife, happy life man. Important stuff." Garrix nodded. "Oh yeah man, I understand. Have a good time, and you two drop by soon!" "Oh we'll be sure

to man, for sure!" I waved goodbye to Garrix, and headed back to the nest, ready for a little time with Jewel before we turned in for the night, I hadn't noticed how dark it was

getting until I saw the last orange glow melt the tops of the Amazon trees around me, and I flew in the door of our nest.

I flew to Jewel as fast as my wings would take me, and I

scooped her into my wings, and leaned down and in for a deep isa with her, and felt her literally melt into my wings, and I looked deep into her eyes. "Jewel… I love you. You are

amazing, a crystal, a pure jewel, you are the definition of amazingly stunning, I love being able to see your beauty everyday, and when you outshine everything else in the

surroundings, and when I am able to show you off, it makes me feel like the happiest, luckiest bird ever, and how much I appreciate you and love you, and everything about you is

just… unable to be put into words." Jewel just sighed in content and I felt her relax into my wings, and she looked up and smiled at me, melting my heart out of me and into her

beautiful eyes. "I love you too Blu… and you are just too sweet to me, but if that is how I truly come off, then I am glad that I was able to have you come into my life, other then

any of the others I'm sure that probably would've done anything to get into your place, you were the only one that had the key to my heart, you were able to make me feel…

special, like you just did describing me and what I do for you, it is an amazing thing to be able to hear that you can do that, and I don't know if I can ever put into words how much

I love it when you do those kinds of things, and how it just sends a warmth up from the bottom of my heart. BLu, you are my definition of love. And I love you…"

As she said that, we fell into a deep restful sleep in each other's wings.

Footnote:

Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter!

As I've said, Thursdays, I gotta rush and post late, so now I am off to sleep so I don't die tomorrow.

Anyways, if you could, please take a minute and review, let me know what you thought! :)

~Fang


	7. Update notice

UPDATE:

There is going to be a much longer chapter posted tomorrow, and I am working on it now, so that is why it will not be published at a normal time, so it will be much more

enjoyable for you all, and hopefully you understand and stick with the story, for me doing this.

~Fang


	8. Chapter 8: Rolling in Love

Author's note:

So this is going to be the "long" chapter, I will post it either a day or two later then normal, hopefully a day, but I hope you all enjoy it!

Onto reviews.

RIOlover100:

Glad you've been enjoying it, it'll be cranked up soon :)

Fanfiction guy: No problem man, and I just figured I should :P And also yeah, Rio 3 seems ready. Just Blue Sky's turn now lol.

Anyways yeah, I'll try and integrate those ideas, and thanks for sticking with the story!

MC Garrix: Thanks man! You've been a big help & support in PM's, and with being able to keep this going, I would have to redo a lot of things, and be a lot worse writing this

without that help, and just being a great friend and asset to the story.

If you have not read any of his stories, go and check them out, his newest one is Rio 2: On Top Of The World, and it is the definition of amazing.

Now, onto the story! Enjoy!

This chapter will also not be done in my normal first person style, I am testing switching it up, to se if I can write better.

~Fang

Jewel was awake before Blu, and she looked lovingly over at him, seeing him look like his nerdy self from when she first met him, and enjoyed some quiet time just to herself and

Blu, and said to his sleeping figure "Blu… you are the best thing that could've ever happened in my life, you are my one true lover…" Blu sleepily mumbled in response to her "And

you are the sun to my moon Jewel… you are my true love…" Jewel just went in and locked her beak with his, Blu slightly jumping at his day getting started like this, and leaned

into it, highly enjoying the pleasure she brought, and when they broke apart, they both could almost taste the love they shared, and Jewel gave Blu a seductive loving look, and Blu

just smiled and took her into his wings, and he nuzzled his beak against hers before going back in, being locked beak to beak with Jewel was a great way to start off the day, and it

was only a little while after the sun had come up, it was already a great start to the day. Jewel finally said to Blu "Blu, let's go out and get a mango and see what's going on today,

that sound good?" "If it's coming from you my love, it sounds perfect." Jewel smiled at Blu and they flew out into the bright Amazon morning, and they saw Garrix coming out of

his nest, and Jewel and Blu called to him "Hey Garrix! How's it going today?" "Good, had a nice sleep, now I'm going to go get some breakfast, what about you two?" "We were just

heading to go get a mango." Blu said to Garrix. "Well, if you guys don't mind, I think I'll tag along." Garrix said, and Jewel smiled. "Of course you can tag along, what kind of sister

wouldn't let her brother tag along?!" Garrix laughed, and we all took off for the mangos, but not before seeing Swift and Kate engaged in quite a similar morning like the one Jewel

and I had, and we all got a laugh and some joy out of it to see that Swift was enjoying being in the tribe and having some affection finally, and it just made the morning even

better then it could've been. We all flew silently to the mango trees, taking in the warmth of the Amazon morning and the orange light it was shining onto the tops of the trees,

and making a beautiful light engulf Jewel, and Blu was lost in her, she was so amazing he was flying in pure bliss, and had to swerve to miss a tree, having almost hit it from looking

at Jewel and being mesmerized. They soon landed at the mango tree, and Garrix knocked three mangos down for them to eat. "Thanks Ricky." Jewel said, skinning hers and taking

a bite of the delectable fruit, and "Thanks Garrix, you choose some good ones." Blu said, and they all ate with their mouths full of the fruit, and once they had all finished, they all

took off back toward the tribe, and decided to go poke in on Swift. Swift was still hazily enjoying his time with Kate, and Blu lightly tapped him on the shoulder with his wing. "Hey

Swift, how's your morning going?" He asked while Garrix snickered at him. Swift almost fell of the edge of the nest, and brushed himself off. "Oh hey guys, yeah, it's been a great

morning, how bout you?" We all laughed. "It's been good Swift, thank you for asking." Jewel responded to him. "Oh yeah, Blu, I just remembered, my dad and Mimi wanted to talk

to me, you mind if I go do that for a bit, you can catch up with Swift and Garrix." Blu nodded to her. "Of course my angel, that'll be fine, I'll see you later then." Jewel gave him a

kiss, and hugged Garrix and Swift, and took off. "Kate, glad to see you found Swift for yourself, you guys seem to be really intimate already." Garrix said to her. "Yeah, he's perfect,

he cares a lot about me, he's smart, and he is just… perfect. He's also true to his name, if, you know what I mean…" She said as Swift turned a deep red and Garrix and Blu

laughed together. "Oh, I think I know what you mean." Blu said, and gave Swift a pat on the back with his wing.

Meanwhile, Jewel was with her father and Mimi. "So, there was something you wanted to talk to me about Daddy?" Jewel asked him, while Mimi did her usual fussing about her.

"Yes, I figured you would like to know, but I finally have excepted Blu as your mate… and my step-son." Jewel let out a squeak of happiness, and ran over to give her father a big

hug, obviously very happy to hear that he had finally excepted him after the rough start off, but that was then, and she was fully ready to except this. "Thank you so much Daddy,

this means so much to me, I'm really happy you decided to do this, it means a lot to me, thank you so much!" He smiled and gave her a hug in return, glad to finally have this all

steamrollered out. "So, he's been taking care of you and being protective?" Mimi asked Jewel, and Jewel nodded. "Oh yes, he always frets over me and makes sure I have what I

need, he's perfect, you have nothing to worry about. He will do anything it takes." Mimi nodded in approval, glad that Blu was doing the job he needed to with Jewel.

Garrix and Blu were having a conversation with Swift and Kate. "So Kate, I haven't really had the chance to talk with you, or even really get to know you, what do you like to do a

lot?" Blu asked her. "Well, I like to just basically live life, do whatever is the best for the tribe, and just hit whatever comes my way." Blu nodded, thinking that she was perfect for

Swift, they would be able to make a lot of memories together and be able to make each other happy, which is the important thing. "Well, you guys seem perfect for each other, I'm

glad you were able to find each other." Garrix said, and they both smiled as Swift put his wing around her. "Thanks man, trust me, I'm glad I was able to find her too, my life is so

much more fulfilled now, it was empty before she came into it." Swift said as Kate looked up into his eyes with a look of pure love in her eyes. "Oh Swift, you are just too sweet to

me." Swift shook his head. "Nothing is too sweet for you love, you deserve the world and more." She leaned in and locked her beak with him, as they got into another makeout

session.

Jewel was finishing up with her father and Mimi, they had enjoyed some sun flying around after finishing the point of the conversation, and Jewel flew circles around her dad,

laughing as she enjoyed everything the Amazon had to offer her, she deeply inhaled the fresh air, enjoying the pure quality of it, it made her feel like life was being pumped back

through her again.

She gave her dad a hug, and said goodbye to him and Mimi, giving her a hug as well, and flew back towards where she had left Blu and Garrix, wanting to spend some time with

Blu. She arrived back to Swift's nest, with Blu and Garrix relaxing on the edge of the nest, conversing as they were practically ignored by Swift and Kate, who were too lost in each

other to pay

attention to anything going on in the world around them. "Bluey… If you come back to the nest with me, I have a little "treat" for you…" Blu smiled, and winked at her. "Ok… I

always appreciate when you make little treats…" He said with a little laugh, and they both turned and looked at Garrix's bemused expression to this statement. "Garrix, say, would

you mind doing me a favor?" Jewel asked him. "Of course sis, what is it?" He asked. "Well, I was wondering if you would mind going to the Pit of Doom and "going to war" with our

kids?" Jewel asked. "Of course, it actually sounds like fun, just so long as you don't mind when I bet them every time." Garrix said jokingly. Jewel smiled at his joke "Ok thanks a

lot! Don't go too rough on them." She said, before taking off for the nest, and Blu took off after her, not wanting to miss out on what he was sure to be a good time when he

arrived there with her. They flew to the nest, and swooped through the entrance, and Jewel immediately began putting her moves on Blu, twirling him around the nest, and ruffling

her feathers seductively at him, as she looked down at him with a loving glint in her eye, and locked her beak with his as she wrapped his wings around her, and said "So Bluey,

how about you take me away, I want to be able to taste your love…" Blu gave her a glinting smile "Oh well if you insist Jewel, he said as he swooped her off her feat, and locked his

beak with her as he ran his wings around her body, and she arched her back as he took her away to heaven, and they became one, and Jewel could taste Blu on her tongue as

they made out in the middle of their nest, rolling around on top of each other, letting themselves be taken away with what each of them had to offer each other, and their minds

were completely not in the conscious world, as they continued to press against each other, beads of sweat rolling off of them, dripping onto the floor, as they continued to seduce

and love each other, and at one point Blu stared into Jewel's beautiful blue eyes, and she did the same as they peered into the depths of love they had for each other that shined

through their eyes, connecting their souls through the love they shared, and after slowing down the pace, just nuzzling their heads together and being wrapped in each other's

wings, and enjoying the connection they had with each other, and what they each brought to each other, and how the world was so much better wit both of them connected, it

made it heaven on earth, as they just lay in the middle of the nest on pure love, the love session they had just shared being the perfect addition to the day, making it a complete

good day, maybe the best ever.

Footnote:

Hope you guys enjoyed the longer chapter and the different style! Longer and different style made it come out a bit later then I planned, so I apologize for my latest update ever,

and a similar length chapter will be out tomorrow (which is actually today, just a bit later)

Anyways, please if you have a minute, review, let me know what you thought of the new writing style and how the chapter went along.

~Fang


	9. Chapter 9: Poetic Justice

Author's Note:

Glad you all enjoyed last chapter's new style, and all that went on, now onto the reviews...

MC Garrix: Thank you, as always, you are the biggest help & supporter of this story, so thank you! :D

RIO2lover100: Glad to hear it, there won't be a shortage if that's the case :)

Fanfiction guy: Thanks man, glad you're enjoying the story, and it'll be continuing with a lot of romance, don't worry :P

And yeah, I'm pretty sure they had some quite "fun" things floating around in their heads when they made love ;)

Anyways, onto the new chapter!

It will be short, (Around 1K) and I apologize because I had to get work for school done today, as well as enjoy my last day of the weekend, so I didn't get a big chance to write, and apologize, but, I hope you enjoy it anyhow :)

Also since this IS rated T, a song I'm going to put in this will fir that, so heads up... and that goes for the scenes with it.

~Fang

Blu and Jewel were wrapped up in each other in the morning, and as usual, Blu woke up, and not wanting to disturb Jewel, just stayed there and stroked her feathers, mesmerized with the absolute beauty she contained, and he stood there with a smile of pure joy on his face, and he was finding that he was very relaxed from just sitting there and enjoying Jewel's beauty, and he felt fortunate to be alive on this morning, and to be able to be with Jewel, it was the absolute definition of amazing, and the morning Amazon sun came through the entrance of the nest, and he smiled as his feathers were warmed by the morning sun, and it filled him with life, and he wrapped his wing around Jewel, feeling like this was the definition of life, this was how it was supposed to be lived, this, this was true paradise, he would not have taken anything to be elsewhere in the world, he was happy here, and that was were he planned to stay. Jewel soon awoke, and as soon as she did, Blu said "Good morning my diamond Jewel, I love you." She smiled, and wrapped her wings around him, and gave him a long lingering kiss in return, feeling like those words were the best thing she could have possibly woken up to, making the day shine a thousandfold brighter, and she finally replied "Good morning Bluey my love." Blu smiled and swept her into his wings as they looked out the edge of their nest into the brilliant Amazon morning, feeling grateful and blessed to be able to experience this with each other, it made it seem like the world was at peace with itself, and that was exactly what made it the perfect morning. They shared a kiss in the morning warmth, focusing on each other, not paying attention to anything that was going on in the world. They were in pure love, and that was exactly how they wanted it to be.

"Jewel, wait here, I'm going to go get breakfast for you, ok love?" Jewel smiled sweetly at Blu's generous offer. "Of course, be back soon though, I want to have a day with my Blu." Blu smiled and kissed her before flying out into the heat of the Amazon day. He flew as fast as he could to go get to Brazilian nuts, and he was soon there and had collected them, and took a slight planned detour on his way back, stopping by to say hi to Nico and ask a favor of him. "Hey Nico, how's it going?" Blu asked from the front of his nest. "Good man, good, how've you been doing?" Nico asked. "I've been doing really good man, a question though, do you think you could help me with a favor?" "Anything man, what is it?" "Well, I wanted to do a song for Jewel, and I was wondering if you would be willing to do the hook on it." Blu proposed. "Yeah man, I'd love to, when would it be?" "Well, if you'd be willing, it would be now, and when the song's done, you can feel free to head out." Nico nodded "Yeah man, I can do that." Blu smiled, and responded. "Thanks man, it means a lot, and it'll mean a lot to Jewel." Nico just nodded understandingly, and he and Blu took off for Blu's nest.

When they arrived, Nico flew up to a higher part of the nest, and Blu and Jewel quickly finished their Brazilian nuts, and then Blu said to her "Jewel, I dedicate this song... to you."

[Intro – Blu and Nico]

_Every second, every minute, man I swear that she can get it_

_Say if you a bad b!tch put your hands up high, hands up high, hands up high_

_Tell 'em dim the lights down right now, put me in the mood_

_I'm talking 'bout dark room, perfume_

_Go, go!_

[Verse 1: Blu]

_I recognize your fragrance (hol' up!)_

_You ain't never gotta say sh!t (woo!)_

_And I know your taste is_

_A little bit (mmm) high maintenance (ooh)_

_Everybody else basic_

_You live life on an everyday basis_

_With poetic justice, poetic justice_

_If I told you that a flower bloomed in a dark room, would you trust it?_

_I mean write poems in these songs dedicated to you_

_And you're in the mood for empathy, there's blood in my pen_

_Better yet when your friends and them_

_I really wanna know you all_

_I really wanna show you off_

_F*ck that, pour up plenty of champagne_

_Cold nights when you curse this name_

_You called up your girlfriends and_

_Y'all curled in that little bitty range I heard that_

_She wanna go and party, She wanna go and party_

_N**** don't approach her with that Atari_

_N**** that ain't good game, homie, sorry_

_They say conversation, rule a nation, I can tell_

_But I can never right my wrongs_

_'less I write it down for real, P.S_

Blu began dancing with Jewel, sweeping her around the nest in a fit of love.

[Hook x2: Blu]

_You can get it, you can get it_

_You can get it, you can get it_

_And I know just know just know just know just know just_

_What you want, Poetic Justice, put it in a song_

Jewel gazed into Blu's eyes and gave him a seductive loving look.

[Verse 2: Nico]

_I really hope you play this_

_Cause ol' girl you test my patience_

_With all these seductive photographs and all these ones off vacations_

_You've been taken_

_Clearly a lot for me to take in_

_It don't make sense_

_Good God, what you doing that walk for?_

_When I see that thing move, I just wish we would fight less and we would talk more_

_And they say communication saves relations, I can tell_

_But I can never right my wrongs unless I write them down for real_

_P.S..._

Jewel leaned in and gave Blu a seductive kiss, enjoying the passionate moment.

[Hook - Blu]

_You can get it, you can get it_

_You can get it, you can get it_

_And I know just know just know just know just know just_

_What you want, Poetic Justice, put it in a song_

[Verse 3 : Blu]

_Every time I write these words they become a taboo_

_Making sure my punctuation curve_

_Every letter is true_

_Living my life in the margin and that metaphor was proof_

_I'm talking poetic justice, poetic justice_

_If I told you that a flower bloomed in a dark room, would you trust it?_

_I mean you need to hear this_

_Love is not just a verb, It's you looking in the mirror_

_Love is not just a verb, It's you looking poor maybe_

_Call me crazy, We can both be insane_

_A fatal attraction is common_

_And what we have common is pain_

_I mean you need to hear this_

_Love is not just a verb and I can see power steering_

_Sex drive when you swerve, I want that interference_

_It's coherent, I can hear it, mmhmm_

_That's your heartbeat_

_It either caught me or it called me, mmhmm_

_Breathe slow and you'll find gold mines in these lines_

_Sincerely, yours truly_

_And right before you go blind_

_P.S..._

Nico took off, and the moment he did, Jewel pushed Blu down onto their bed, and she began to almost tear at him, loving how the song he and Nico had done had made her feel, and she had been so mesmerized by it, she just took Blu away to straight heaven, she worked on him, his plan to just make her feel good going a _little _over the top, not, of course, that he minded as he kept his beak slammed against Jewel's, they spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's bodies, and they had to keep shooing away others that tried to interrupt their "meeting", when it was all said and done, Jewel turned to Blu, giving him one last deep seductive kiss, and said "That made me feel like I had died and gone straight into the heart of heaven, Blu, you, are the best that a girl could ask for..."

Footnote:

Hope you guys all enjoyed that! It was a little longer then 1K which is good, and I kinda amped up the theme, so hopefully that change was able to make it more descriptive, the song I put in is "Poetic Justice" by Kendrick Lamar (feat. Drake), and I cut some of it out because it just didn't fit, I replaced Kendrick's name with Blu, and Drake with Nico, but please give the actual a listen so you can understand the moment better, if you wish.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and if you can spare the time, please review and let me know what you thought!

~Fang


	10. Late

Tired, stressed Author's Note:

I am sorry for not getting a chance to update guys, I had very important projects to work on to finish this year of school, and I had to put it above getting a chapter out today, I hope you all can forgive and there should be a chapter up tomorrow.

Goodnight/good morning to all my readers,

~Fang


	11. Author's Note

Author's Update:

I heavily apologize for not doing near as many updates as I like/should on this story, but there are two things as to why.

I have a very big chapter for this I am working on that should be out this weekend, and sadly no PLANNED updates until then.

Also, finishing the school year has dumped a lot on me, and I must finish all my work there too, but that has only about 5 more days so thats ending soon and then full power to this story will be what happens.

Again, my sincerest apologies, I would love to be updating everyday :/

~Fang


	12. Chapter 10: Unofficially in Love

Author's Note:

Thank you all for your patience in letting this come out.

This is just a short update to give you guys something :)

If you were wondering, this story is about to experience a comeback, I have had to fight myself to not update it with the extreme relentless pressure of school fighting it, but I only

have 2 1/2 more days and updates will be back too normal and they'll be longer :) So please hang in with me. I also had to help out with a friend of mine who recently had a heart

attack & stroke, so I have had alot going on. But enough about all of my happenings, you are hear for some fanfiction, and I am here to deliver that. Enjoy!

~Fang

Blu and Jewel lay next to each other, enjoying the brilliant Brazilian day as they just enjoyed the harmony they were able to bring each other, and how much they loved their new

life in the Amazon.

"Jewel... I cannot tell you this enough in my lifetime, but I love you so much, you mean absolutely everything to me, you are the wind in my sails, the driving force within me, you

just are able to make everything... Perfect. I could not have asked for a better life then this."

Jewel nuzzled her beak against him, enjoying their time together, and the absolute love in his words.

"Blu... I love you too, and I have no idea what I could ever do on this earth without you, you are my one and only."

Blu smiled and wrapped her joyfully in his wings. "Thank you sweety, it warms me to the heart to know that is how you feel." Jewel smiled and pressed her face into Blu's chest,

sighing in content. This was exactly how she wanted to feel in every aspect of life, she loved being with Blu and in his company and being able to do something such as just spend

time with him was an absolute pleasure of hers.

~A few hours later~

Blu had decided he would take the lead in having some fun with Jewel this time…

Blu lead Jewel back into the beautiful shining pool behind their nest, and he let her fall into his wings as he said "M'lady… would you care to "Dance" in the embrace of water?" He

said giving her a suggestive smile. Jewel leaned in and locker beak with his. "Being such the gentle bird… I would… love to." She said giving him a seductive smile. Blu leaned in and

returned her kiss, and she pulled him in close by her body and ran his wings up and down her as they danced in the cool water as the heat of the day reached it's peak, and they

were in pure harmony with each other, and felt in complete love as they enjoyed each other's bodies and minds as they connected together there, being pulled away from

everything, only focusing on themselves and how great they felt to be with each other.

Music started playing in the background as they danced together in the light of the Amazon day. Saturn by Kill The Noise echoed throughout the pool, and Jewel started to sing

along to it as she danced and caressed Blu in the pool.

~Hook ~ Jewel~

We are going 'round, like Saturn's rings.

We are going down, in an endless sea.

Deja Vu-ing like a time machine.

Will we ever wake up from this dream?

We are going 'round, like Saturn's rings.

We are going down, in an endless sea.

Deja Vu-ing like a time machine.

Will we ever wake up from this dream?

The beat pounded through them as they danced around each other, their hearts fluttering to the beat of their love of each other.

Blu began to sing the hook as the song continued

~Blu ~ Hook~

We are going 'round, like Saturn's rings.

We are going down, in an endless sea.

Deja Vu-ing like a time machine.

Will we ever wake up from this dream?

We are going 'round, like Saturn's rings.

We are going down, in an endless sea.

Deja Vu-ing like a time machine.

Will we ever wake up from this dream?

As the song came to an end they fell into the pool and caressed each other with love in the warmth of each other reflected by the cool pool water.

As they headed back into the main part of their nest, Blu began to let another song play…

This time it was Unwritten Love Song - Skroge.

As the melody began to fill the room, Blu began singing the song to Jewel as he held her in his wings.

~Blu - Chorus ~

I sat down,

to write you a song,

but my hands cramped,

and my tongue tied,

so many words,

and not enough bars,

with so many things to say,

I just couldn't make them rhyme,

that's when

I finally realized,

you're more than just a pair,

of those pretty eyes,

the way you move,

the way you walk,

you're a beautiful melody,

an unwritten love song

You are the verse,

you are the bridge,

you are the build up

and the chorus,

you are my melody (x2)

You are my... Drop.

So when I fall

asleep tonight,

will you sing me a lullaby?

will you keep my alive?

Cause I'm walking

on thin ice,

I'm about to break through,

could you pull me aside?

You are the verse,

you are the bridge,

you are the build up

and the chorus,

you are my melody (x2)

You are my... Drop.

As Blu finished singing the song to Jewel, he felt her silently sobbing into his chest, feeling the love pouring from her, he gently stroked the feathers on her head as he sat there

feeling so much love and emotion, and he heard Jewel say in a shaky voice "Blu… you love me so much, I don't know what I did to deserve a bird like you, but I will never give it

up, you are the greatest gift anyone could have, you care so much and I would do anything for you, I would follow you to the end of Earth and beyond, you are truly amazing Blu,

and I love you with every ounce in my heart, you are… what makes me feel like a Jewel when you call me your diamond." Blu just smiled and looked down at her. "I could not feel

or express any of this without you Jewel, I don't know how I deserved you either, you are the absolute definition of perfection, I would do anything and everything I ever could for

you, I love you, and you are the key to make me do anything, I am in absolute and pure love with you, my angel, my diamond, my heart…"

Footnote: That's it for today guys!

Sorry its short but with how much I've had going on it's the best I could do ~ Hope it scrapes by your standards.

Links to listen to the two songs in this chapter (Which, I do not own obviously, rights go to OWSLA and Skorge, respectively.)

Saturn by Kill The Noise:  watch?v=KlAHXTK0uwk&feature=kp

Unofficial Love Song by Skorge:  watch?v=ZRGOM8Rcc9Y

I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review if you would like and have the time!

~Fang


	13. Chapter 11: Let me Love You

Author's Note:

Glad that the comeback of this story has pretty much been excepted, and I plan to just keep going on it, so thats pretty much it there, tomorrow will be Wednesday and then on

Thursday I have a half day of school and then I will have time to amp up this story alot, when I'm not working on Saturday & Monday, or chilling lol.

But I will have a lot more time for this :)

Anyhow, enough of my pointless ramble, onto reviews.

MC Garrix: Thanks man! (Another shoutout for him, he's been a huge help and you should go check out all his stories :D )

RIO2lover100: You want it, you got it :)

Fanfiction guy: Thank you, and yeah everything is all good now, he's doing fine :D Glad you liked the songs and romance as well.

Ok thats all of them, so now onto the chapter!

It's probably going to be a shorter one so I apologize but I hope you enjoy anyway :)

~Fang

Blu and Jewel were still wrapped deep in each other's embrace in the depths of their nest, ignoring the outside world, only caring about the intense love they shared for each other.

Jewel was laying onto of Blu with her wings wrapped around him as she smiled lovingly at her one and only Blu. She leaned down and locked beaks with Blu as she lay in content

with him, at peace with the world as she thought about how lucky she was to be able to do things like this with him and be able to enjoy peace and quiet with Blu and just be in

love. "Sweety, you are my one love, I am so glad we have been able to just enjoy each other today…" Jewel smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're not the only

one who has been enjoying it Bluey… And I'm not quite ready to let it end yet…" She said, pulling Blu closer to her in the fading darkness in the nest and began another crazy

makeout session with Blu, their beaks interlocked tighter then any padlock, and when she finally broke apart from Blu, she could almost taste him and his absolute love for her, and

the bond they had created between themselves. They continued making love with each other, pure ecstasy filling their hearts as they just were out of this world in a fantasy world

of pure love of each other, and they were just completely out of it.

A song was playing in the background, Let Me Love You by Ne-Yo

Blu softly started singing the lyrics to Jewel as they were wrapped in each other's embrace in their nest.

~Blu - Singing~

_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel_

_Had no example of a love that was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you never had?_

_Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you, baby, oh_

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you, baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you, oh_

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It's been there for quite a while_

_I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you, baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you, baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you, baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, girl let me love you, baby_

_For every heart that beats_

_For every heart that beats_

_For every heart that beats_

_For every heart that beats_

_Heart that beats_

_Heart that beats_

_Heart that beats_

_Heart that beats_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, baby, love you, baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah_

Blu finished singing to Jewel and he leaned in and kissed her as she smiled lovingly up at him with tears of happiness and love in her beautiful eyes. "Blu… How you manage to

always touch my heart to the absolute core, I will never know, but I love you too much to put into words, I love you…"

Just as they were about to start caressing each other with love again, Garrix burst in through the opening of their nest. "Lovebirds, I am terribly sort to interrupt, but, I think I

might've just had a slight possibility of finding Jewel and I's mother! We have to go know before we loose the lead… Or something worse then what already happen occurs…"

Footnote: That's that!

Again: I do not own this song, and here is a link if you would like to listen (Adds to story I think) watch?v=crrOl0egI00&feature=kp

Sorry for the cliffhanger and just basically a fluff filler chapter but I wanted to at least get SOMETHING out there for you guys…

Anyhow, I really do hope you enjoyed, and please if you have a moment review and let me know what you thought :)

~Fang


	14. The End of a Story

Author's Note:

I can't tell you all how terribly sorry I am for just... dropping off the story and kind of leaving it blank, but, I was working with 0% creativity and every time I tried to write, I ended up with an author's note, and then, before I knew it, I had gone to sleep, my computer shutting itself off for updates (This is when I tried writing it on my gaming PC... Which I am doing now. It shuts off for updates it fails to install at 3AM because it has a messed up install but it's taking forever to backup my important files (300GB) and anyways... that's pointless rambling. I am going to write a little end to this story, and write & post a new story to start fresh, and tomorrow I plan to rewatch Rio 2 to get more flowing for stories... Again, my apologies, I am forcing myself back into my habbit of a chapter a day, because I will never get anything out otherwise... Trust me.

Well, the end of this mediocre story, and hopefully to a brighter future story :)

Thank you all for sticking with my horrid ability of not being able to commit well to things XD

~Fang


End file.
